Seita
Seita (晴太) is the adopted son of Hinowa and the biological son of a courtesan of Yoshiwara, who died after giving birth. As a baby, he was led to the outside world in the care of an old man by Hinowa. He appears during the Yoshiwara in Flames arc (Episodes 139-146) and Red Spider arc (Episodes 177-181). Appearance Seita has brown, neck-length hair and green eyes. He can usually be seen wearing an olive yukata. Personality As described by Otose, he is clever, honest and learns quickly. He's able to adapt to new situations as evidenced by his ability to make a living through pickpocketing alone but also earn legitly by honest work. He has a kind and strong heart as even after learning Hinowa isn't his biological mother, he stands firm and claims it enough that she risked her own safety to protect him to be considered his mother. Relationships Family *'Hinowa': Seita's mother. Friends & Allies *'Tsukuyo': *'Sakata Gintoki': *'Shimura Shinpachi': *'Kagura': Love Interests *'Izumi': Izumi seem to have some interest to Seita. She's the one observe about Seita always try to eat all of his too much lunch that receive from his mother. She never hesitate to eat lunch with Seita even if his lunch usually have some bad jokes by Tsukuyo's group. and is the one who's make Seita accept about his lunch food. She had a little blush when her friend reference about herself to Seita. Seita also was reference once by Izumi's brother to Izumi as her boyfriend. Story Yoshiwara in Flames Arc Seita first appeared trying to pickpocket Sakata Gintoki but ended up caught. He was then taken to Snack Otose, where he revealed that the old man taking care of him passed away 3 years prior and is now gathering money to see the number one courtesan of Yoshiwara, Hinowa, who he believes to be his mother. Hearing his story, Otose offered him to work for her. Weeks later, he snuck in Yoshiwara, together with Kagura and Shimura Shinpachi but was quickly discovered by the Hyakka 百華. After Tsukuyo seemingly killed him and the Yorozuya, she led them to an escape route. However, they were interrupted by Kamui and his subordinates, who managed to kidnap Seita to use for blackmailing Housen into letting Kamui see Hinowa. He managed to escape in the commotion caused by the fight that broke out between the two Yato clansmen. He was later found by Kamui and led to Hinowa's chamber, where Housen caught up to them and revealed that Seita's real mother had passed away giving birth and Hinowa escaped to the outside along with him, leaving him in the care of an old man before being recaptured. The news didn't faze Seita as he continued trying to break down Hinowa's locked door. After Gintoki also arrived at the scene and began to fight Housen, Seita, after some convincing, carried his mother out. Before Housen could stop him, the Hyakka intervened and gave him an opening. Promted by Hinowa and his own desire to help in the fight against the Night King, Seita goes searching for the controls of the artificial roof that stand between Yoshiwara and the sky. In the end, after some hardship, he manages to open the hatch and shine light over the city and Housen, who ultimately dies of the sudden exposure to the light. After everything settled down, Seita went to live with his mother and started working at an Adult Toy Store. Red Spider Arc Some time later, while Tsukuyo and Gintoki investigate the string of illegal drugs, he, along with Kagura and Shinpachi learns of Tsukuyo's past with her master. When Jiraia attempts to burn Yoshiwara, he helps stop the fire from spreading along with the citizens of the city. In the end, Seita, Hinowa, Kagura and Shinpachi use and spy on Gintoki to help Tsukuyo relax but are eventually forced to join by a drunk Tsukuyo. Kintama Arc Silver Soul Arc Trivia *Seita has the voice actress of Fuuta de la Stella from Hitman Reborn, Tetsuo Tetsujin from Arakawa Under the Bridge, Naranchia Ghirga from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 2010s games, most notably young Renton Thurston from Eureka Seven, and currently Boruto Uzumaki. __INDEX__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Orphans Category:Students